My Celestial Boyfriend
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Sequel to 'My Celestial Bad Boyish'. Let's follow Natsu and Lucy's dating adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy woke up the next morning, which had coincidentally been a Saturday.

She yawned and smiled as the events of last night played over in her head.

Snoring snapped her out of her daydream. She looked next to her.

That's right...her and Natsu are dating now.

Lucy blushed at the thought and hid her face under the pillow -from no-one in particular that is-.

This is so surreal to her! Her first boyfriend! And it's Natsu!

She wondered if he was awake yet.

She decided to peek from under the pillow.

Charcoal eyes met hers and smiled as she squeaked in embarassment.

"I thought you were asleep!" She said burying her head in his chest.

"Well good morning to you too." He said stretching. "Of course I wasn't asleep."

He played with her golden strands of hair.

"It's so fun teasing you in the morning."

"Very funny. " Lucy pouted.

Natsu smiled. "Sorry.."

He hugged her as she smiled.

"You are forgiven" Lucy said hugging him back.

Lucy's cellphone rang as Natsu groaned.

Can't he just spend time with her?

Lucy answered it. "Hello-"

"LUCY!" Levy and Mirajaine screamed into the phone.

"Levy? Mira?"

"I'm also here!" Gray's voice was heard in the background. "Everyone's here at Mirajaine's house."

"Sounds fun."

"We were gonna invite you and Natsu but thought that you might want some alooone time" Levy snickered.

Lucy blushed.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Oh is that Natsu!Put him on the phone!" Mirajaine said.

"Hai. Hai. Here you go Natsu." She said handing her cellphone to him.

"I'm going to get some Orange Juice." Lucy said leaving the room.

"Hello?" Natsu said.

"Natsu!"

"Oh hi Mira...is that Levy or something in the background?"

"GAJEEL I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Was heard in the background.

Mira laughed. "Yeah Gajeel accidentally burned a book she was reading. Everyone's here actually, but that's not the point! I have a question for you!"

"Okay..." Natsu said suspiciously.

"Have you taken Lucy on a date yet?"

"Wha-what?" He blushed.

"You heard me mister!"

"But I just started dating her last night! How do you expect me to already take her on a date!"

"It's past 11 o' clock! "

Natsu blushed. "Fine I'll do it. Where am I suppoused to go?"

"You're the guy in the relationship. You're the one who mostly decides where to go, right?"

Natsu sighed.

Mira laughed. "Good luck. Unless you want us to interrupt your date." She threatened.

"No no no no!" Natsu said unconsciously shaking his head.

"Bye bye~" Mirajaine said hanging up. Of course she wasn't going to interrupt their date. She waited FOREVER for those two to get together.

Mirajaine turned to her friends.

"Who's up for cake?"

"Me!"

"Sounds cool."

"HELLZ YEAH!" Erza screamed happily.

"Onward!" Jellal yelled as everyone ran out the door.

* * *

Natsu put Lucy's phone on the counter.

He blushed. How is he gonna do this?

Where should they go? What should they do?

He scratched his head in frustration.

"I'm back." Lucy said carrying a small bottle of Sunny D in her hand.

She held it out towards Natsu.

He looked up at her , cheeks still red.

"Lucy! Tell me how to date!

Lucy blinked.

She blinked twice.

"What?"

"I- I don't know how to date someone..."

"What do you mean you don't know how to date someone!?"

"I mean what I mean!"

"So...you never dated anyone before?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Have you?" He said looking away.

She chuckled. He's embarassed...

"Nope."

He smiled. Good. He'll be Lucy's first boyfriend and the only boyfriend...

"We're gonna do this dating thing together Lucy!"

"Aye Sir!" She laughed.

"Oh! I'll be back soon." She said running into the bathroom.

Natsu fell back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

His and Lucy's first date, huh?

But wouldn't that time at the mall, and the amusement park and all those times they went out for food count as dates? Oh right, they weren't dating yet. Ha. I was pretty stupid for not asking her out then. It would've been perfect...

* * *

Lucy turned the knobs off her bathtub on and let it run for a few minutes.

She turned it off and dipped her toe in to test the water.

Not too hot. Not so warm. Just the way she likes it.

She slid into the bath tub and sighed in happiness.

Complete Bliss

* * *

After 15 Minutes...

Lucy exited her tub and dryed herself off with her towel.

She looked around for her clothes.

.

.

.

Where was her clothes?

Oh no..she forgot to bring her clothes in he bathroom with her.

She shrugged. She'd just have to go out the bathroom in a towel.

She blushed. Hopefully that idiot doesn't laugh at her...

Lucy opened the bathroom door.

Natsu shot up finally happy she was out of the bathroom.

He looked at Lucy and blushed.

"Lucy, where are your clothes...?"

"Close your eyes!" She demanded.

Natsu put his hands over his face but still peeked through.

She threw the Sunny D bottle at him.

"OW. ok ok." He said hiding under the sheet.

Lucy smiled in satisfaction and walked towards the closet to pick something out.

She chose a black singlet, a short pink frilly skirt, black stockings and her black flats.

She started to change.

"Are you done yet?"

"Soon!"

"How about now?" Natsu said lifting the sheet up just a little.

"Don't make me throw this shoe at you."

Natsu sighed and returning to the softness of Lucy's sheets. Well they're basically his now too. He's marked it as his territory because he also sleeps in these sheets! The sheets feel softer whdn Lucy's with him though.

"Done." Lucy said.

Natsu grinned as he removed the sheets.

"You look nice."

"Thanks. You can change now."

"Cool." Natsu said taking off his shirt and getting ready to take off his shorts.

"NOT IN HERE!" Lucy blushed covering her face.

She peeked to see if he was still there.

Natsu smirked. "Like what you see?"

Lucy's face turned red.

"GET IN THE BATHROOM!"

He pouted.

"Fiiiiine."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked as they walked along the bridge.

"Careful Lucy!" A few men said passing along in a boat.

"I will!"

Natsu put his hands behind his head. "I don't know. Wanna go to the aquarium?"

"Sounds nice."

"Are you afraid of any sea animals?"

"Why are you asking?..." Lucy said eyeing her boyfriend suspiciously.

"No reason." He grinned.

* * *

Lucy looked around her and gasped.

"Woaaaaaaaaah!" She exclaimed. It was so beautiful!

Schools of fish and many sea creatures surrounded her as she looked at the tanks. Right now hey were in an area where they could pass through he aquarium, like a tunnel. If she looked up she was able to see fish swim right above her, and if she looked to ner left or right she could see many things like sharks, exotic fishes, what the?! Rainbow fishes? Cooool. She's definetely gonna call that a Rainbow Sakura. Not sure why though..

"Lucy..." Natsu said evilly.

She turned around.

"Yes...AHHHH!"

"Lok at what I found!" Natsu said holding two giant lobsters towards her.

Lucy backed up away from Natsu.

"Where the heck did you get those from!"

He shrugged. " Found em'."

"Put those back!"

He walked closer to her. "But they're really fun to scare you with."

He chuckled evilly.

Lucy sniffled and used her puppy dog eyes.

Natsu put the lobsters down. He sighed and threw the lobsters back.

"Sorry.." He pouted.

Lucy smiled as they continued to walk through the aquarium.

There was a comfortable silence as they walked.

"Let's spot all the abnormal things we see." Lucy suggested.

"There's a red starfish over here."

Lucy gasped as she saw it.

"It's a shark!"

"No way." Natsu said as they both leaned against the glass to see.

He shark didn't seem to notice heir presence as it swam by minding its own business, and patrolling the area.

"Holy crap I found nemo! "

Natsu laughed. "And Dory.."

"Dory's... A stupid fish!" Lucy huffed.

"Don't make fun of Dory.."

Lucy blew a raspberry at Natsu. He was not amused.

One minute Lucy was shy, the next minute she's childish, the other she's really sweet...Is there a side to her he hasn't seen?

"Oh my god is that an eel. They look so weird.."

"You know they're actually blind."

"Good! I don't wanna be electrocuted. " Lucy said.

"But your here...and it's in there...*sees Lucy walk to the next tank and sighs* nevermind."

"Natsu it's a dolphin lovin anime freak! "

"WHAT?"

"I mean...look a dolphin.."

Natsu raised a questionable eyebrow at Lucy but shrugged it off.

"I rode a dolphin once."

"What really?"

"Yeah...Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Mira and I visited a Sea Resort for a class trip back in middle school. I got to ride the dolphin but it didn't like me. It always swam up to Gray and Juvia. Damn sea mammal..." Natsu said glaring at the dolphin.

Lucy laughed.

They walked throuh the tunnel further till they saw a dimly lit area up ahead.

Something blue and purple glowed.

Lucy hid behind Natsu just incase it was something dangerous up ahead.

He snorted. "Just some jellyfish Luce."

"Oh." She said a little embarassed.

She stared at the jellyfish with curiosity.

"This is the first time I've seen one up so close...so pretty...and frilly...too bad they can possibly kill you..."

Natsu poked her cheek. " Your pretty and you wear frilly things...AND you can possibly kill me...I'm calling you jelly."

"No I like Lucy or Luce!" She blushed. "And I can't possibly kill you!"

"Well, you kill my heart." Natsu shot back, cheeks red.

Lucy blushed.

Natsu hid his face in his scarf and looked away. God, that sounded cheesy...

"I've said too much...I think it's about time we leave. Wanna go walk on the beach?"

Lucy nodded. "Surre.."

* * *

Lucy and Natsu stayed silent.

Lucy looked at the sunset as the wind blew her hair.

She pulled a few strands back in place but to no avail.

Her skirt somehow managed to stay in place, and she was glad for that.

She definitely didn't have on 'appropriate' underwear on, and she certainly didn't want to accidentally flash the world. She mentally sighed. It was sort of her fault, buying all that cute underwear to make her feel like an adult. She suddenly remembered.

'I need to hide all my underwear and fanfictions from him!'

She almost forgot how Natsu liked to snoop through her drawers...

Lucy looked at Natsu.

He was walking ahead of her by a few steps and looking forward, his scarf blowing in the wind and making noise every now and then.

Maybe she offended him in some way? She didn't mean too..

Lucy frowned. One day into their relationship and first date and they haven't really done anything...couples do.

Ah! That's it! Maybe Natsu's one of those guys who don't take the first step!

So then I guess she'd have to make the first moves...

Hastening her pace just a little, she walked beside Natsu.

She blushed as she slowly reached for his hand. She laced her fingers with his as he stopped and looked at her.

She stopped too and looked him in the eye.

Lucy shyly smiled at him and continued walking.

Natsu blushed as he felt his heart beat faster.

Another side of Lucy he's discovered.

Honestly...this girl was seriously going to be the death of him...

* * *

So how did it go :3

Hopefully it didn't sound rushed ^_^

Thank you for reading this story everyone!

*Gives cookies to everyone!*


	2. Chapter 2

"NATSU!" Erza, Mirajaine and Levy yelled as soon as Lucy and Natsu entered the classroom.

"What the hell is going on?!" Natsu shouted as the three girls cornered him.

Mirajaine and Levy's eyes sparkled.

"How did the date go!?" They shouted.

Natsu blushed and shushed them.

"I hope you didn't do anything to her mister. " Erza threatened angrily.

"Do what? " Natsu sweat dropped.

Erza glared. "You...you know what I mean."

Erza started to check Lucy's body as the blonde blushed.

"Erza!?"

"Now, now Erza. They can't do that till Lucy turns eighteen. " Mirajaine corrected.

"Hey, hey, hey." Lucy blushed as she entered the conversation. "Don't say that so loud."

Levy huffed. "So you two didnt do anything? No holding hands? No kisses? Something!"

Natsu looked at Lucy and blushed, remembering the events of that day.

Natsu pulled his scarf up and hid his face.

"I-I-I don't wanna tell you guys." He said as he stumbled to his seat.

Lisanna blinked and smirked at Lucy. "Lucy what did you do to him?"

Lucy turned red. "A-all I did was hold his hand.."She sat down at her seat.

Mirajaine and the girls awww'ed.

"So wait. What did you two do after the date." Cana smiled evilly.

The girls turned to Lucy with evil smiles on their faces. Well, Erza wasn't necessarily smiling. She was glaring at Natsu though.

The boy shivered.

"What did you two do?" The girls said coming really close to Lucy.

Luy shook her head side-to-side. "We didnt do what you probably think we did."

Levy groaned. "Nothing?"

"You expect me to do things two days into the relationship?!" Lucy blushed. "Is this how relationships work? I...I never knew.."

"Nononono Lucy. That's not how relationships are!"Juvia said. "Juvia thinks..."

Erza sat on Lucy's desk. "You see, Relationships arent all about doing this and that. Its about experiencing things together with the one you love and having a significant connection or bomd with your partner. Its means being able to go from best friends one moment, to being lobers the next. And then you wonder how you ever lived without this person, and how you survived without talking to them. You look forward to every moment with them and they make you happy. It's just...love. " Erza finished.

The girls clapped in astonishment.

"How touching..." Lucy said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Amazing. " Juvia said.

"Words of wisdom from Erza Scarlet people. 2014." Levy said.

Erza blushed. "I wouldn't call it wisdom..."

"Oh Erza-san, how modest of you." Lisanna smiled.

"Moving on to more pressing matters..." Cana said taking a sip of a random wine bottle. She tsked as she wished she had some beer right now.

"...what exactly did Natsu-san and Lucy-san do after the date?"

Lucy blushed and played wih her fingers.

"We just ate at a café and then went home..."

Levy nudged Mira. "They're already calling Lucy's house they're home."

Mira giggled.

"Is that it?" Erza smiled, happy that nothing inappropriate happened.

I mean...Lucy is her bestfriend -and so is Cana-, and she wants the best for them when it comes to relationships but...she'd be damned if Natsu does anything weird to Lucy. Or breaks her heart. Or worse...marries her...

She'd probably break his nuts...

Or beat him with the pole she keeps hidden in her cloth-

Dang it. She's said too much.

But still. Maybe she's still just a liiiiittle overprotective of Lucy.

But she cant just hurt Natsu either.

Lucy would get mad at her. And possibly never talk to her again!

What should she do if that day comes though?

Ohhhhmygod this is so freaking complimacateddd. Yeah you heard her. Complimacated.

She came back to reality as she heard Lucy reply.

"Well, the next day we slept in bed together-"

Erza deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" The girls shouted.

Within the next two seconds all the girls were at Natsu's desk holding him by the throat.

Lucy ran up to them sepearating them from hurting him. She didn't want them to hurt her Natsu.

Wait, did she just say her Natsu?

Why yes she did...

"You guys could atleast oh I dont know...LET ME FINISH." She blushed.

They all blinked, waiting for her to continue.

Natsu turned red. "No Lucy don't tell them, its embarassing."

She smiled as she continued anyway.

"The next day me and Natsu slept in bed together all day. We layed there snuggling all day." She said hugging him.

His face turned redder as he put his hand behind his head.

"We had a lazy day..."

'...full of cuddling in the warm sheets as Lucy layed in his arms.' Is what he also wanted to say, but the words didn't escape his mouth. These kind of things made his stomach feel all weird and fluttery. It'd be best not to tell the girls this...

"Dawwwwww." The girls blushed.

Gray and Gajeel whistled as Natsu glared at them.

Lucy stopped hugging him, much to his dismay. "And that's it."

"You should've just said that earlier."They all said innocently.

"You guysss..."

The bell for first period rang.

"It seems the homeroom teacher is absent today." Jellal said.

"Cool. No History class today." Gajeel laughed.

"Yes!" Natsu said highfiving the two.

"We miht have a substitute." Gray reminded them.

"Why thank you for telling us you little ball of negativity." Gajeel tsked.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you today?" Jellal asked.

"Monday." He simply answered as he walked out the door.

"Gray-sama! Wait for Juvia!" Juvia said getting her bags and running after him.

Natsu wLked up to Lucy, who was getting her things and about to walk out the door.

She turned to him.

"I'm walking you to class." He simply said as he reached for her hand.

"S-Sure." She said meekly.

She blushed as he laced his hands with hers, eyes on them as they walked out the door.

"Those two are adorable." Mira gushed.

Levy tsked and said aloud. "Now if only someone had the guts to do that with me more often."

Gajeel tsked and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go shrimp."

"I told you im nit a ahrimp!" Levy protested as the blushing Gajeel walked wih her out the door.

Jellal walked up to Erza and blushedl

"May I walk you to class?"

Erza turned red. "Only if you want too."

He smiled. "Would there even be a reason for me to say no?"

"If you say so..." Erza said as they walked out of the class together.

"Couples. Couples everywhere." Cana said.

Mira nodded.

"Hey shouldn't we get to class?" Mirajaine asked her.

Cana shrugged. "Missing a bit of English class won't hurt."

"Said no-one ever." Mira stated.

Cana tsked. "Fine . Let's go to anime school!"

"What!?"

"Nothing." Cana hiccuped.

Mira sighed. "Go home Cana, your drunk."

Again ahe might add...

Cana pinched her cheek. "You fool. Wine cant get me deunk so easily. I had a barrel of beer before I came to school."

Mira punched her. "Baka! Do you wanna end uo in the hospital again?"

Cana laughed and started singing the kitty cat song.

"Cana?"

Cana started to sing the Excalibur song and twirled and imaginary cane around.

Mira made an ugh face at the scene.

She sighed. She's lost her...

She put Cana's arm around her shoulder to keep her up as they walked to class.

Mirajaine looked at the brunette.

"Dont blame me for the hangover you'll get though." Mira snickered slyly.

* * *

A/N:- I'm sorry T^T. I didn't update in so long. I kept putting the story off for later and then I got addicted to writing BFB and The Band & The Princess.

*huggles you*

Forgive me xD


End file.
